The goal of this research project is to develop a new technology for microarray analysis that has superior performance and is more affordable than the currently available fluorescence-based microarrays. In Phase-I we have provided proof-of-principle for the proposed approach of reading a DNA microarray produced directly on the surface of a computer diskette. With this approach, a modified disk drive of a personal computer can be used as a reader device. Potential applications of this new technology can include: (1) Creating new diagnostic classifications based on gene expression; (2) Discovery of signaling pathways and new targets of therapy; (3) Developing new markers of diseases; (4) Monitoring of treatment response and selection of the most appropriate therapy. During Phase II, we will produce a commercial prototype of the Magnetic Array System and, after careful evaluation and validation in Phase-II, we will make this system available for commercial production in Phase III. The objectives in Phase II will be achieved through the specific aims established as following: (1) The Magnetic Array System will be optimized by upgrading Array Reader Electronics; by developing a methodology for automated data filtering and quantitative characterization of the quality of the microarray data; and by introducing 3D-linker technology for producing high-performance microarrays in a format compatible with the magnetic array reader. (2) Microarray processing protocols will be finalized and a pilot production of the focused microarrays will be established for applications in cancer research. (3) The performance of the prototype of the Magnetic Array System will be evaluated through collaboration with research groups in academic institutions. For successful completion of Phase-II, Sci-Tec Inc. has established collaboration with academic institutions and businesses including the Material Analysis Center at Oak Ridge National Laboratory, the Medical Center of the University of Tennessee, the E.O. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory, Link Instruments (Fairfield, NJ), Zylux (Oak Ridge, TN), and Southeast Community Capital, a venture capital company organized to help and assist new technology businesses.